


Таблетки

by starngel



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: Нервно стуча по клавишам, Джош ощущает это так, будто стучит по собственным мозгам. Уже выученным и окончательно заученным движением он открывает полку, достает пузырек, но таблеток в нем нет. Раздражение выходит за рамки, кодер поворачивается и обращается к единственному человеку, который так часто остается на ночь в хакерспейсе.
Relationships: Josh Sauchak/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Kudos: 1





	Таблетки

Иногда Джош не может найти свои таблетки. Последнее время это происходит все чаще и чаще. Ситара предлагала ему хранить их под замком в шкафчике, но кодер все же клал одну банку в полку собственного стола, из которого они волшебным образом исчезали.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Джош заметил Ренча, который обыскивал полки его стола.

\- Я? – анархист крутанулся на стуле и поднял руки вверх. – Ничего, а ты?

Ренч встал, избегая взгляда Джоша, и медленно удалился. Сам Джош сел за стол, краем глаза зацепившись за пустую баночку из-под таблеток в открытой полке. Надо бы положить туда пару таблеток, на всякий случай.

***

Нервно стуча по клавишам, Джош ощущает это так, будто стучит по собственным мозгам. Уже выученным и окончательно заученным движением он открывает полку, достает пузырек, но таблеток в нем нет. Раздражение выходит за рамки, кодер поворачивается и обращается к единственному человеку, который так часто остается на ночь в хакерспейсе.

\- Ренч, ты снова брал мои таблетки? – Джошу не нужен ответ, он и сам это знает, но почему-то спрашивает.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, – тело в шипастой жилетке даже не оборачивается, продолжая разбирать очередной тостер.

Джош издает уставший вздох. Столько сил уходит на борьбу с вредительством Ренча, но ничего не помогает. Это ведь не таракан, для победы над которым всего лишь нужно вызвать дезинфектора. Тут же и помощь другого человека не поможет, и сторонние средства – тоже.

\- Как заставить Ренча перестать брать мои таблетки? – Ситара моментально меняется в лице, услышав вопрос друга.

\- Этот урод все еще таскает твои лекарства? Я ему устрою.

\- Не надо, – Джош резко останавливает ее. – Лучше скажи, как его отучить.

\- Есть одна мысль, но она очень даже жестокая.

***

\- Эй, ребята, почему вы похожи на большие кнопки «escape»? – Ренч валяется на диване, свесив голову вниз. На дисплее его маски высвечиваются два больших «О».

\- Чувак, с тобой все нормально? – Маркус даже немного беспокоится за своего странного друга.

\- Пойдемте, мальчики, – Ситара чуть ли не силой вытаскивает Маркуса и Горация из хакерспейса, а те задают встречные вопросы, пытаясь понять, что сейчас было.

Джош остается в хакерспейсе, но не чтобы наблюдать, а чтобы работать. Нужно еще столько написать, чтобы его дрон наконец-то заработал. Одно мешает, и это одно – Ренч.

\- Джош, а ты знал, что у тебя очень красивые глаза?

Ренч сидит рядом, сделав из рук подставку для подбородка. Его лицо, хоть и в маске, но все равно слишком близко и смущает юного кодера.

\- Ренч, перестань, – Джош выдавливает из себя то, на что его хватает.

\- Не перестану, у тебя действительно красивые глаза, – анархист затихает, но всего на мгновение. – А еще у тебя классная толстовка! – произносит он и обнимает Джоша, кладя голову ему на плечо. – И какая мягкая!

Джош не двигается, он просто старается перестать существовать, чтобы Ренч перестал его видеть и ушел куда-нибудь. Конечно, Ситара говорила, что это будет жестоко, но что Джош будет непосредственным участником – о таком она промолчала.

\- Что ты делаешь? – удивленно, почти крича, спрашивает кодер, когда Ренч начинает снимать с него толстовку.

\- А что такого? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает анархист, сквозь маску нюхая только что добытую вещь. – Знаешь, Джош, а еще у тебя такие красивые волосы.

\- Ренч, ты вообще понимаешь, что происходит? – Джош чуть отъезжает на своем стуле от Ренча, боясь за адекватность своего друга.

Ренч замолчал, на его маске красовались точки. Кажется, он только сейчас задумался о том, что происходит что-то не то.

\- Кажется, твои таблетки подействовали иначе, – чуть шепотом произнес он.

\- Так ты все же воруешь мои таблетки? – Джош подъехал на стуле обратно.

\- Не ворую, а беру на пробу, – со смехом ответил анархист, натягивая зеленую толстовку поверх собственной жилетки. – К тому же, они тебе не помогают.

\- Это не повод, чтобы брать их без спросу.

\- Если хочешь, в следующий раз буду спрашивать.

Ренч встал и выключил все освещение в хакерспейсе. Теперь свет здесь исходил только от экранов нескольких компьютеров, в том числе и компьютера Джоша.

\- А у нас красиво, когда темно, – анархист говорил шепотом, садясь обратно. – Знаешь, что еще красиво?

Все произошло так быстро. В какой-то миг Джош почувствовал чужое дыхание на своих губах, а после почувствовал и их вкус. Искусанные губы Ренча целовали парня так, будто боялись ранить. Нежный и короткий поцелуй, который все равно сумел сбить дыхание кодера.

\- Твои губы, вот что красиво, – произнес Ренч, снова натягивая свою маску.

Джош пожалел, что не смог рассмотреть лицо анархиста. Вернее, он даже и не думал его рассматривать. Он привык к Ренчу таким, какой он есть – сумасшедший парень в маске, который постоянно выкидывает что-то ненормальное.

Анархист сменил свое местоположение, распластавшись на диване. Пока Джош анализировал – вернее, пытался анализировать всю эту ситуацию, оттуда раздался тихий храп.

***

Под шум повседневной жизни хакерспейса, в которую входили клацанье мышек, звук нажимаемой клавиатуры, электронная музыка и знакомые голоса, Ренч проснулся с тяжелой головой.

\- Черт, да я как будто вчера пол Милештий Мичь выпил, – анархист кое-как поднялся с дивана.

\- Доброе утро, соня, – Ситара улыбалась ему своей самой хитрой улыбкой.

\- Сит, я так чувствую, тебе есть, что сказать, – Ренч с великим усилием дошел до холодильника, чтобы достать себе бутылочку холодного пива.

\- А я-то думала, это ты скажешь, что больше не будешь воровать таблетки у Джоша.

\- Так это из-за его таблеток? Первый раз получаю такой эффект, – мозг Ренча начал работу, пусть и не в том направлении. – Я бы сказал, что это химическая реакция, но даже не помню, что такого я вчера мог употребить. Да и если честно, я вообще ничего не помню.

\- Зато я помню, – бросил Джош, даже не обернувшись. Ренч не смог различить эмоции друга по одному лишь голосу.

\- Я сделал что-то не то?

\- Ты сделал что-то не то еще тогда, когда начал таскать чужие таблетки.


End file.
